En un cuarto casi rosa
by Seamisai
Summary: Cuando dos almas se encuentran, nada puede detener el poder del amor.Yahoi


Bueno, antes que nada, este es mi primer fic, así que creo que pudo haber salido peor. Incluye una canción, que es propiedad de su autor y su disquera. Hay una versión de Laura Pausini, aunque ignoro quien es su intérprete original.

Y obviamente, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero les guste.

**En un cuarto casi rosa**

Ambos chicos se encontraban encerrados en aquel cuarto. "Una broma bastante fea", pensó Sasuke, mientras contemplaba como Naruto golpeaba la puerta en su afán por salir.

Naruto no pensaba quedarse encerrado en aquel cuarto con Sasuke. Ya eran bastante las sensaciones que le provocaba el Uchiha en público como para encima estar solos.

_Mira, _

_estamos solos en este cuarto _

_pero alguien nos espía, sin embargo... _

El rubio dejo de golpear la puerta. Después de todo era inútil, alguien había usado una técnica para que la puerta fuera irrompible y quedara sellada.

_  
__Oyes, _

_no oyes ni el rumor m__ás leve_

_y sin embargo hay algo que se mueve...  
_

"Tengo el poder del Kyubi", pensó el Uzumaki, "Apuesto que eso sería suficiente para salir"

Naruto se quedo pensativo. En realidad no quería salir de ahí, no ahora que se encontraba por fin a solas con Sasuke. Se empezó a preguntar cual sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema, cuando se dio cuenta de que Uchiha se encontraba detrás de él.

Una mirada bastó para que los dos entendieran todo lo que llevaban por dentro. El Uchiha aprovechó para apagar la luz y besar tímidamente a Naruto.

_  
Besa_

_lo que ya sabe de ti_

_y__ apaga esta luz que nos divide._

Sasuke le quito la chamarra a Naruto sin dejar de besarlo, lenta y pausadamente. Mientras tanto, el rubio empezó a subir la playera del Uchiha, acariciando aquel cuerpo con el que tantas noches había soñado.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en un torbellino de sensaciones, que ninguno había experimentado jamás.

_  
__Corro, _

_estoy viajando a mil por hora, _

_con__tigo a en este cuarto casi rosa.  
_

Era tan maravilloso, y ambos se dejaban llevar, que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Todo les salía naturalmente, sin necesidad de planearlo o pensarlo.

_A__quí dentro no se pararan_

_lo que Dios __ha permitido._

_Por nosotros no decidirán _

_aquí...  
_

Cuando pudieron reaccionar, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, acariciando sus partes más íntimas. Aquel encuentro era lo que ambos habían deseado desde el momento en que se conocieron, desde aquel primer beso por error.

-Sasuke…- dijo tímidamente Naruto.

-Naruto…- le respondió con una sonrisa el Uchiha.

Sasuke comprendió que el rubio no quería que fuera brusco con él. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido; amaba de tal forma a ese chico, que pensaba que cualquiera que le causara daño se merecía la muerte.

_  
Acaríciame__ y no te avergüences _

_ríe y haz lo que te va, _

_y verás que en un día de estos lo harás fuera de aquí__.  
_

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de la habitación. Naruto quería entregarse por completo a Sasuke, y Sasuke de igual manera a Naruto.

Ambos disfrutaron de todo aquello: el nuevo universo que se les había abierto, la química entre sus cuerpos; absolutamente de todo.

_S__in miedo y a la luz del sol, _

_sin evitar ya las miradas,_

_sin miedo y a la luz del sol, _

_con valentía y decisión...  
_

Cuando hubieron acabado, los dos comprendieron que aquello no había acabado ahí. De ahora en adelante eran uno, y como tal se mostrarían como tal. No les importaría las murmuraciones de los demás, no tendrían miedo de nadie. Lo único que les importaba era su amor, del cual disfrutarían sin importar si estaban solos o acompañados.

_  
Mira, _

_nuestro amor se vuelve grande, _

_nos hace__ estar estrechos en este cuarto._

_Ahora fuera _

_Vistámonos salgamos fuera _

_y demos luz a todos nuestros sueñ__os._

_Bajo este cielo azul que da fuerza _

_ya ninguno quitará _

_nuestras manos juntas y enlazadas  
verás _

_Sin miedo y a la luz del sol _

_sin evitar ya las miradas _

_Sin miedo y a la luz del sol, _

_con valentía y decisión _

_y decisión  
_

-Creo que a la primera que se lo tenemos que decir es a Sakura- dijo Naruto un poco cohibido.

-Creo que tienes razón.- le respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron a la calle, tomados de la mano, para buscar a Sakura.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Sakura ya estaba enterada.

-Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.- dijo la pelirrosa viendo alejarse a la feliz pareja.

Tienen razón: había sido Sakura la que les había tendido la trampa a Naruto y Sasuke. Ella se había encargado de que ambos entraran a ese cuarto, y luego se había quedado vigilando que todo pasara de acuerdo al plan.

-Espero que sean muy felices.- dijo de corazón la Haruno.

_  
__Mira, _

_estamos solos en este cuarto, _

_pero algo nos espía, sin embargo..._


End file.
